The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gasteraloe plant botanically known as Gasteraloe beguinii and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘D Sigma’.
‘D Sigma’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation among a population of unnamed Gasteraloe beguinii cultivars. The cultivar ‘D Sigma’ was discovered by the inventor in 2012 in a controlled environment as a single plant in a cultivated area of Amposta, Tarragona, Spain. The parentage of ‘D Sigma’ is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘D Sigma’ first occurred by leaf cuttings in 2012 in Amposta, Tarragona, Spain. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.